


still into you

by seoulvibes



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulvibes/pseuds/seoulvibes
Summary: after all this time, i'm still into you.
Relationships: Lee Thanat Lowkhunsombat/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	still into you

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Paramore - Into You.  
> enjoy ♡

“Anat harusnya gausah repot kaya gini....”sahut Tawan masih tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ia sambut saat membuka pintu kamar hotel.

“Aku kok yang maunya kaya gini. Udah ya? Baiknya kita istirahat dulu ya. Aku ngantuk abis nyetir.” Thanat mencium kening Tawan sejenak, dan hampir melompat ke kasur.

“Gaboleh langsung tidur! Ayo mandi dulu!”

Thanat terkekeh pasrah karena badannya didorong ke kamar mandi oleh Tawan yang manyun.

“Iya, sayang. Aku mau naruh tas di nakas trus mau mandi kok ini. Wan mau ikut aku mandi?” Tawar Thanat, tahu kekasihnya sedang ingin dimanja.

“Anat tunggu bentar... Aku mau mindahin isi tas dulu ke lemari... Gaenak kalo belum dipindah...”

“Oke. Aku tunggu di kamar mandi ya. Aku siapin air anget di bath tub nanti kamu tinggal masuk, ya?”

Tawan mengangguk cepat, menyukai ide yang disampaikan Thanat, segera mengambil koper kecil berisi perlengkapan mereka menginap di hotel untuk dibongkar.

Tawan memang memiliki kebiasaan untuk membongkar isi tasnya sesampainya ia di penginapan, untuk memudahkannya mengambil barang dan baju.

Seperti sekarang, ia sedang sibuk mengeluarkan baju-baju untuk ditaruh di lemari, mengeluarkan rangkaian skin care yang ia dan Thanat gunakan, obat-obatan pribadi—cairan penangkal masuk angin, obat alergi, obat anti mabuk—lengkap!

“Wan, udah?” Suara Thanat terdengar sedikit bergema karena efek dari dinding kamar mandi.

“Udah kok!” Tawan buru-buru menutup koper dan meletakkannya di sebelah lemari lalu segera menyusul Thanat di kamar mandi.

Tawan tersenyum senang. Langkahnya ringan sambil berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi.

“Airnya anget, enak...”

“Nggak kurang anget kah airnya?”

Tawan menggeleng kepalanya pelan, membuat dada Thanat yang menjadi senderan kepalanya bergerak sedikit.

“Cukup kok, enak juga soalnya sambil nempel ke kamu makanya anget,”

Tawan semakin menyamankan posisinya, mulai mengusakkan kepalanya sendiri ke dada Thanat. Thanat, yang menjadi tempat kepala dan punggung Tawan bersandar, hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Tawan.

Thanat mengelus rambut Tawan dari belakang perlahan secara berulang kali.

“Terusin, Nat, enak,”

“Apanya?”

“Itu... tangan kamu... di rambut aku... Aku jadi ngantuk...”

“Jangan bobo di sini, nanti masuk angin...”

“Iya baweeel,”

“Lucunya kamu ini,” Bibir Thanat perlahan turun, mencium rambut pemuda di hadapannya, penuh kasih sayang.

Tawan menghela nafas panjang, sambil memejamkan mata. Basking himself in the moment.

“Gemes banget kenapa ya cowok aku... Makin sayang deh...” Dagu Thanat berhenti di pundak Tawan, mengusaknya hidungnya sedikit di telinga pacarnya, sesekali meninggalkan satu-dua ciuman lembut di leher dan pundak Tawan.

“Tumben ih kamu manis banget... Kesambet apa kamu?”

“Gak kesambet apapun, I just wanna pamper my lovely boyfriend who worked so hard every day.”

“Nat, udah sih...”

“Udah apa? Mau udahan berendemnya?”

“No! Stop saying things like that...”

“Like what?”

“Stop complimenting me out of the blue... I’m shy...”

Thanat tergelak puas. His boyfriend is so adorable indeed.

“Oh no, is my baby shy?” Thanat mengelus rambut Tawan pelan, dengan nada menggoda. Wajah Tawan terasa menghangat.

“Thanat!” sahut Tawan kesal sambil mencipratkan air ke arah kekasihnya, yang hanya disambut derai tawa renyah dari Thanat.

“Anat mau makan apa?” tanya Tawan pada Thanat yang sedang mengeringkqn badannya dengan handuk, dalam kondisi telanjang. They’re used with each other’s nude bodies anyways.

“Aku pengen McD deh. Kamu mau?”

“Yaudah gapapa, aku pengen kentang gorengnya juga kok kebetulan.”

“Kok tumben kamu gak rewel makan McD? Biasanya yang paling semangat ngomel kamu tuh kalo aku pengen makan fast food.” Thanat menyilangkan tangannya—sudah mengenakan baju untungnya—berjalan mendekat ke Tawan yang sedang duduk di sofa.

“You deserved it, after being such a good boyfriend yang udah nge-surprise-in staycation ini buat kita berdua.” tambah Tawan yang masih fokus di layar hand phone-nya dengan aplikasi ojek online untuk memesan makanan.

“Wan,”

“Hmm? Oh, kamu mau McSpicy atau Panas 1—“ Ucapan Tawan sukses terhenti karena bibirnya yang dicium oleh Thanat secara tiba-tiba, namun Tawan tidak kehilangan ritmenya. Ia segera tersadar dari keterkejutannya, memejamkan mata dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher pacarnya. Merasakan reaksi tubuh Tawan, Thanat memiringkan kepala dan memperdalam ciumannya.

“I love you.” ujar Tawan pelan, setelah melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka dan menempelkan dahi mereka berdua, memejamkan mata sambil mengatur nafas. God, his man right here always left him breathless. Figuratively and literally.

“I love you too, Wan. So much. I could go crazy for you, I think,” balas Thanat sambil mengelus pinggang Tawan perlahan. His hands found their sanctuary–Tawan’s waist–holding it posessively.

“Don’t go crazy for me. Aku masih mau punya suami yang waras.”

Thanat memundurkan wajah dan badannya sedikit, berusaha menatap wajah Tawan dengan seksama.

“Did you just—? Did you just propose me?” tanya Thanat sangsi.

Tawan mengedikkan bahunya, sambil tersenyum geli.

“When I propose you, you will know. You know I’m not good at hiding surprises,”

Thanat terkesima mendengar perkataan Tawan. This is his boyfriend? Yang biasanya bilang ia belum siap untuk membicarakan pernikahan? Yang biasanya freaking out kalo ditanya “Kapan nikah?” oleh kerabatnya?

“Gantian nih aku yang tanya, kamu kesambet apa?” tanya Thanat penasaran.

Tawan hanya tertawa sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan Thanat di pinggangnya.

“Udah ah! Aku mau pesen makan, kamu mau McSpicy apa Panas 1?”

“Wan, besok kita check out jam berapa enaknya? Mau cepet cabut apa gimana?” tanya Thanat pada pria yang sedang berbaring di sebelahnya. Pria tersebut sedang fokus dengan hand phone-nya.

“Hmm... terserah sih sebangunnya kita besok kali ya? Kamu ada rencana jalan-jalan kah?”

“Sejujurnya aku gaada ide apa-apa sih. Yaudah sebangunnya besok ya,”

“Nat, masih mau pake lampu?” Tawan bangkit dari kasur untuk mematikan lampu.

Thanat menggeleng sambil menjawab, “Nggak kok, matiin aja. Udah ngantuk juga. Mayan juga tadi jalan, kita ketahan macet, apalagi kan tadi ambil barang di apart baru ke hotel, jadinya muter dan pas rush hour,”

Tawan mengangguk lalu mematikan lampu dan segera bergabung dengan Thanat di kasur queen size kamar mereka dengan melompat, membuat badan Thanat terguncang karena lompatan Tawan.

Thanat hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah pasangannya. Dalam gelap, ia masih bisa melihat Tawan lamat-lamat. Even until now, I’m still into you, ya Wan.

“Dah yuk bobo,” Seperti biasa, Thanat membuka tangannya dan Tawan langsung masuk ke dalam dekapan Thanat.

Tawan menyukai detak halus jantung Thanat di ruang pendengarannya, sedangkan Thanat suka meninggalkan kecupan kecil di dahi Tawan sebelum kantuk benar-benar merengkuh mereka berdua, mengantar dua anak adam tersebut dalam mimpi.

**Author's Note:**

> this is cross-posted in my twitter account @atpsunbright!


End file.
